


Wooden Axe

by Midnight_180_Wolf



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Atreus is a good son, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_180_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_180_Wolf
Summary: Atreus makes a wooden axe for his father.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Wooden Axe

Atreus smiles as he sets down a piece of wood shaped into the axe that his father uses in battles. This took over a few days but now he was done and will be giving it to Kratos. Grabbing the wooden axe he heads inside. For now, his father was out hunting for food so he shows it to Mimir. 

"Hey, Mimir look!" Atreus says letting the bodiless head see the creation. "That looks amazing! Your father will surely love it!" Atreus smiles and wraps it up with animal fur. He will give it to him after they had eaten.

Soon Kratos came home with a dead deer and was making dinner. Atreus and Mimir spoke to each other and were laughing and joking around. Kratos glanced at them and a very tiny smile show on his face. After a few minutes, food was ready. 

Kratos grabs the two bowls and two wooden spoons and hands one to Atreus. "Eat." He said softly. Atreus takes the bowl and begins to eat his food blowing on it to cool it down. After they were down Atreus grabs his present for Kratos. "Father I made you something," Atreus says and hands Kratos the wrapped wooden axe. 

Kratos opens it and observed what his son had created. Smiling he pats his son on the head. "This is my axe." Kratos says. "Yep, this took a few days to make. Atreus says and smiles at his father who smiled back and brings him into a hug. "Thank you, my son." 


End file.
